


no thoughts

by litteringfire (heartrapier)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no reasons; there is something you <i>do</i> and there is something you <i>think to do</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/142163313189/cfv-misakou-drabble-kourins-hair-is-swept-by) (ahah)
> 
> partly an old work, set during link joker

Kourin's hair is swept by the wind, the long locks obscuring her face.

It is only a breeze, a swift one at that, but for Misaki, who turns around at just the right moment, it feels like the world is moving in hundreds of frames a second. Kourin reaches and sweeps her hair down, picks at stray strands, and slings them over one shoulder, sighing in exasperation. Their eyes meet because Misaki is stuck in place, her own heartbeats exhausting all sorts of energy she may have, and Kourin smiles, tilts her head just slightly.

Kourin is taking long strides towards her when she says, "Short hair does look more convenient, doesn't it?"

Misaki doesn't reply, bites her lower lip, and leans forward. Kourin startles at the decreased proximity, but doesn't back away; instead she leans forward, too. And before they know it, their noses have collided. The two of them cringe and throw their head back, moaning under their breath.

Their silence is accompanied by relentless caressing, and it is only broken after Kourin gazes at Misaki with wonder and intrigue, her voice a note lower than usual, "What's wrong?"

Shifting on her feet, Misaki looks away, towards where clouds have begun to gather and darken."Is it going to rain?" she says in way of reply, ignores Kourin's eyes on her, heat blooming inside her cheeks.

Kourin hums, follows her line of sight. “It is.” And, not one to give up, she steps into the empty space right in front of Misaki. “Why?”

Frankly, Misaki has no response to that. She whispers, “I—” and their noses brush again, gentler this time.


End file.
